Pewdzia
Pewdzia is the het ship between Felix Kjellberg (PewDiePie) and Marzia Kjellberg (née Bisognin) from the YouTube fandom. Canon Marzia and Felix met in 2011. In May 2011, Marzia's friend Daizo recommended PewDiePie's videos to her. She watched the videos and thought they were funny, so she decided to write Felix about it in the end of June. Felix wrote back to Marzia, and the two continued communicating through Facebook. Felix visited Marzia in Italy several times between August and October 2011, and the two started dating around that time. Marzia moved to Sweden to live with Felix for some time until 2012, when the two moved to Italy where they stayed at Marzia's parents' home. In 2013, the pair moved to Brighton, UK, where they still live along with their two pugs Edgar and Maya. Marzia has often appeared in Felix's videos, especially during the time when Felix still made "Fridays with PewDiePie" videos. The two have done girlfriend/boyfriend tags as well as played video games together. Marzia also had a YouTube channel of her own, called CutiePieMarzia (later just Marzia), which got fame through PewDiePie's channel. Marzia and Felix have traveled together many times. The first of their trips abroad was to Los Angeles in May 2012. In February 2019, the two went to Iceland, which was a place they had also gone to before in 2017. In April 2018, the couple traveled to Yokohama, Japan. On this trip, Felix proposed to Marzia, and she accepted the proposal. In 2019, Felix revealed that the wedding was going to take place at some point later that year, but the exact location and time was kept secret. The two got married in Kew Gardens, London, on August 19, 2019, 8 years after they started dating. Felix posted wedding pictures on Twitter the following day. A wedding video was later uploaded on YouTube. Fanon They are shipped by many fans due to them being a couple in real life. On AO3, the ship between them is the most popular ship for both people, but not among the top ships in the Video Blogging RPF fandom. Fan art of the two is also common. In the game Zero Deaths, Felix and Marzia are married. Thinking of Marzia is also what keeps Felix going on his journey instead of giving up. Felix mentions Marzia by name more times than he mentions anyone else. Fandom FAN FICTION : ART : TWITTER : Trivia *Felix and Marzia have stated that if they ever have a daughter, they will name her Luna. *Felix's tweet about the wedding got 2 million likes in one day, and it was the most liked tweet of 2019 before it was deleted as a result of Felix deleting his Twitter account. **Felix's video about the wedding got over 4 million likes by the end of 2019, making it one of the most liked non-music videos on the website. It was featured in YouTube Rewind 2019 as the second most liked non-music video to be published in 2019. Videos Are we ready to get married? QnA with future Wifey We finally play Minecraft! Marzia & Felix - Wedding 19.08.2019